english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Kane
Tom Kane (born April 15, 1962) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Darwin in The Wild Thornberrys, Jedi Master Yoda in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Lord Monkey Fist in Disney's Kim Possible, Magneto in Wolverine and the X-Men, Mr. Herriman in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Professor Utonium and Him in The Powerpuff Girls and Ultron in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Archer (2011-2015) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - Announcer#2 (ep51), Dad (ep12) *Ben 10 (2006) - Articguana (ep27), Donovan Grand Smith (ep23), Ultimos *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Soldier (ep15), Tech (ep15) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003) - Monkey (ep12), Simon (ep12) *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2003) - Frederick (ep19), Life with Mr. Jiggy Announcer (ep19), Lord Monkey Fist/Sir Monty Fiske *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Cooter (ep19), Nostrillian Captain, President (ep1), The President of Outer Space (ep36), Walter Carbonite *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1997) - Additional Voices *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) - Mr. Herriman, Bingo (ep40), Father (ep71), Friend#2 (ep4), Gumbo's Crony (ep40), Leonardo Dilychee (ep71), Salesman (ep1), Security Guard#2 (ep1), Slug Friend (ep2) *Heavy Gear (2001) - Greco *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Iron Man (1995-1996) - H.O.M.E.R., Century (eps25-26), Stingray, Sunturion, The Ghost (ep21) *Johnny Bravo (1997-2001) - Announcer (ep39), Army Recruiter (ep42), Bee Vendor (ep42), Berry (ep10), Capybaras Owner (ep42), Chip (ep34), Claw (ep31), Cougar Mascot (ep42), Elf (ep34), Ernie (ep31), Golf Announcer (ep47), Goon#2 (ep46), Guard (ep19), Headmaster (ep32), Kaylak (ep19), Masseuse (ep39), Nigel (ep32), Odin (ep34), Pantene Claw (ep46), Pie Face (ep42), Spa Guest#1 (ep39), Spa Guest#2 (ep39), Swiss Guy#2 (ep47), TV Announcer#1 (ep42), Tabby (ep47) *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Garbagedroid#1 (ep2), Narrator, Officer (ep3), Pit Droid (ep3), Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Yoda, Narrator, Qui-Gon Jinn Ghost (ep2) *MAD (2011-2012) - Morgan Freeman (ep67), Additional Voices *Phantom 2040 (1996) - GP Biot (ep32), Mr. Hand (ep32), Vagrant (ep32) *Robot Chicken (2009) - Black Manta (ep69), Glomer (ep69), Inuyasha (ep69) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Narrator, Yoda, Balnab Bounty Hunter (ep88), Creature (ep120), Cultist Aide (ep117), Cultist Gunner (ep117), Guard (ep116), Kraken (ep109), Major Rigosso (ep86), Medical Droid (ep110), Mon Cala (ep67), Mr. Borkus (ep100), Muun (ep114), Oked (ep86), Orderly (ep49), Pirate (ep95), Pirate (ep97), Police Captain (ep49), Police Captain (ep103), Police Droids, Police Officer (ep87), Police Probe (ep36), Sabo (ep89), Secret Service Officer (ep50), Senate Guard Captain Jayfon (ep22), TX-21 (ep28), Thug#4 (ep44), Twi'lek Punk (ep55), Wullf Yularen *Star Wars Rebels (2017) - Colonel Wullf Yularen (ep46), Stormtrooper#3 (ep46) *Teen Titans (2005) - Bob (ep44) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2005) - Dean Cain (ep37) *The Angry Beavers (1997-1998) - Actor Jim (ep1), Archaeologist (ep10), Hero (ep10), Jack Stagger (ep15), Male Actor (ep13), Male Hero (ep13), Mayor (ep16), Oxnard Montalvo (ep23), TV Announcer (ep1), Tom (ep14) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2011-2012) - Jasper Sitwell, The Professor (ep40), Ultron (eps18-43) *The Boondocks (2010) - Dr. Doomis (ep36) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004-2005) - Cap'n (ep53), Captain Heifer (ep19), Professor Utonium (ep53) *The Incredible Hulk (1996-1997) - H.O.M.E.R. (ep4), Scimitar (ep20) *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Judge Hotah (ep16) *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1992) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Him, Professor Utonium, Andy (ep78), Bad Guy#2 (ep53), Bank Manager (ep45), Banker (ep74), Big Guy (ep45), Clerk (ep1), Construction Guy (ep68), Construction Worker (ep38), Convict#2 (ep37), Convict#2 (ep52), Convict#3 (ep52), Convict#4 (ep52), Cop (ep16), Cop (ep24), Cop#1 (ep28), Cop#2 (ep1), Crane Operator (ep55), Crowd Member#5 (ep68), Dynamite Dog (ep52), English Chap (ep29), Football Dad (ep18), Gluseppe (ep35), Guy (ep38), Horse Cop (ep43), Ice Cream Man (ep3), Judge (ep69), Male Bird (ep22), Man (ep12), Man (ep19), Man (ep20), Man (ep64), Man#1 (ep21), Man#1 (ep70), Man#1 (ep76), Man#2 (ep10), Man#2 (ep40), Man#3 (ep7), Man Dog (ep1), Matthew (ep42), Mayor of Citysville (ep28), Monster (ep51), Monster#3 (ep5), Monster#4 (ep5), Mono (ep47), Nerd (ep75), Newscaster (ep46), Newsreporter (ep60), Octi (ep3), Officer (ep28), Officer#1 (ep35), Old Man (ep43), Parts Clerk (ep66), Person (ep28), Pirate (ep38), Princess' Daddy (ep30), Referee (ep10), Reporter#2 (ep20), Reporter#5 (ep20), Robber#2 (ep71), Sam (ep8), Sargeant (ep43), Security Guard (ep38), Singing Vendor (ep2), Snooty Man (ep67), Stanley Whitfield, Sultan (ep38), TV Announcer (ep32), TV Announcer (ep55), Talking Dog, Vendor (ep69), Warden (ep23) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016-2018) - Professor Utonium, Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Birthdayland Announcer (ep11), Racing Track Announcer (ep11), Show Announcer (ep11) *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) - Darwin, Bearded Seal (ep40), Cobra (ep24), Crocodile#2 (ep8), Cub (ep34), Dentist (ep9), Hotel Man (ep17), Jackal (ep41), Male Officer (ep37), Marmoset (ep3), Mean Hyena#1 (ep26), Monkey (ep51), Penguins (ep13) *The X's (2005-2006) - Lorenzo Suave, Alien (ep2), Anime Dragon (ep5), Announcer on TV (ep5), Army Private (ep11), Exercise Guru (ep11), Guy (ep3), Mechanical Voice (ep2), Old Guy (ep1), Reporter (ep12), Some Old Guy (ep3) *Titan Maximum (2009) - Additional Voices *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Magneto/'Erik Lensherr', Announcer (ep15), Professor Thorton *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - General (ep1), HMS Independence Captain (ep3), Shaman (ep1), Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Space Strikers (1995) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Hulk Vs (2009) - Professor Thorton *Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow (2008) - Tony Stark/'Iron Man', Ultron *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Professor Robert Kaufman *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Professor Utonium 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Sing Along Songs: Brother Bear: On My Way (2003) - Narrator 'Movies' *9 (2009) - Dictator *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Darwin *Shrek the Third (2007) - Guard#1 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Yoda, Admiral Wullf Yularen, Narrator *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Professor Utonium *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Darwin 'Shorts' *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises (2016) - Epsilon 9 Co-Pilot (ep2), Mercenary (ep4), Narrator *Psyko Ferret (2000) - Narrator *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Yoda *Star Wars: Droids: The Jawa Adventure (2012) - C-3PO *The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) - Narrator Smurf 'TV Specials' *1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special (2002) - Him, Professor Utonium *Disney's Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) - Lord Monkey Fist/'Sir Monty Fiske', Police Officer, Real Estate Agent *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination: Imagination (2008) - Mr. Herriman *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Mr. Herriman, Jailbird#1, Judge, Mr. Cryer *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (2004) - Mr. Herriman, Friend#5, Funky, Nature Show Host *Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out (2012) - Narrator, Yoda *Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace (2011) - Yoda, Admiral Ackbar, Narrator *Robot Chicken: Star Wars (2007) - C-3PO *Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II (2008) - Yoda *Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode III (2010) - Narrator, Yoda *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 1 (2017) - Yoda *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) - Professor Utonium, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Him, Professor Utonium, Talking Dog 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - Yoda, Narrator, Qui-Gon Jinn Ghost (ep3), Red Guard Pilot (ep4) *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny (2017-2018) - Yoda *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014-2015) - Narrator, Yoda Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Star Wars: Smuggler's Bounty (2015) - C-3PO, Narrator *Star Wars: Smuggler's Gambit: A Han Solo Adventure (2012) - Announcer, Imperial Lieutenant Kane, The Narrator 'Radio Shows' *A Very ForceCast Christmas Holiday Special (2009) - Admiral Wullf Yularen, Yoda Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *The Case for a Creator (2006) - Narrator *The Golden Compass: Official Video Game: Behind The Scenes (2007) - Narrator *The Making of Band of Brothers (2001) - Narrator 'Movies' *Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) - Dr. Samuel Loomis *Red Tails (2012) - Bomber Pilots *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Control Room Technician (Starkiller Base)#2, Crowd/Background Walla, Male Hosnian on Balcony (Hosnian System) *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) - Admiral Gial Ackbar *Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (2011) - Narrator Smurf *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Narrator Smurf 'Shorts' *Halloween Awakening: The Legacy of Michael Myers (2012) - Dr. Sam Loomis *Star Wars: Hughes the Force (2011) - TK-5703 *This is Madness: The Star Wars Character Tournament (2013) - Yoda 'Stage Shows' *Star Wars: A Galaxy Far, Far Away (2016) - C-3PO, Yoda 'TV Series' *Team Knight Rider (1997-1998) - Dante Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Jim Gordon, Amadeus Arkham, Louie Green, Quincy Sharp *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Mayor Quincy Sharp *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Quincy Sharp *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Takeo Masaki *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Takeo Masaki *Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII (2018) - Takeo Masaki *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Him, Professor Utonium *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Him, Mr. Herriman, Professor Utonium *Disney's Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist (2002) - Lord Monkey Fist/Sir Monty Fiske *Disney's Kim Possible: What's the Switch? (2006) - Lord Monkey Fist/Sir Monty Fiske *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Admiral Ackbar, Imperial Officer, Yoda *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Bagel the LUA Bar Patron, Heckler, Pegnose Pete, Pirate 6 *Fat Princess (2009) - Narrator *Fat Princess Adventures (2015) - General Mutton, Lenny, Red King, The Narrator *Fracture (2008) - Additional Voices *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) - Jesus, Mallory *Grim Fandango (1998) - Cat Track Announcer, Gate Keeper, Raoul, Second Mayan Mechanic *Ground Control: Dark Conspiracy (2000) - Cardinal Galen Yi, Additional Voices *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Gandalf the Grey *Interstate '76 (1997) - Skeeter, Additional Voices *Iron Brigade (2011) - Woodruff *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Yoda, C-3PO, Imperial Commander, Naturalist *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Commissioner James Gordon *Lego Dimensions (2015-2017) - Gandalf, Him, Professor Utonium *Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures (2008) - Indiana Jones *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Admiral Ackbar, Mon Calamari Officer, Yoda *Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (2005) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (2006) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - C-3PO, Yoda, Additional Voices *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Grey Gargoyle, Professor Xavier *Marvel Pinball (2011) - Magneto/Erik Lensherr *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Magneto/Erik Lensherr *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Magneto/Erik Lensherr *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Magneto/Erik Lensherr *Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (2005) - Additional Voices *New Legends (2002) - Additional Voices *Pitfall 3D: Beyond the Jungle (1998) - Arcam, Scourge *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Narrator (Fat Princess), Vox Populi *RTX Red Rock (2003) - M.E.L., Panel Voice *Return to Krondor (1998) - Additional Voices *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Darwin *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Narrator, Additional Voices *Shannara (1995) - Davio, Allanon, Bremen, Brona, Seneschal *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) - Admiral Ackbar, Yoda *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Admiral Ackbar *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Imperial Officer 3, Yoda *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) - Admiral Ackbar, Yoda *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Longo Two-Guns, M.C Droid, Male Civilian#2 *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010-2011) - Admiral Wullf Yularen, Fleet Commander, King Yus Kolina, Narrator, Yoda *Star Wars: Demolition (2000) - Bib Fortuna, Boba Fett, General Otto, Lobot *Star Wars: DroidWorks (1998) - British Droid, C-3PO, Male Pedestrian, Narrator *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - C-3PO, IPV-1 Patrol Craft, MPTL-2a, Y-wing *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Gallofree HTT, TIE defender, Yoda *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - AT-AT Driver, ATC-Airfield, ATC-Star Destroyer, C-3PO *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Boba Fett, C-3PO, Empire Missile Destroyer Captain, Naboo Destroyer Captain, Vilmarh Grahrk, Yoda *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Imperial Air Cruiser *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Boba Fett, Cultist 3, Rodian, Stormtrooper 1 *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Reborn 2, Rodian 1, Shadow Trooper *Star Wars: Jedi Math (2008) - Narrator, Yoda *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Captain Juno, Yoda *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Master Vandar Tokare, Ajunta Pall, Czerka Merchant Officer, Czerka Representative (Koribaan), Marl, Matale War Droid, Niklos, Roland Wann, Security Droid (Manaan), Sith War Droids (Manaan), Uthar Wynn *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Master Kavar, Master Vandar Tokare, Mercenary, Protocol Droid, Ratrin Vhek, TSF Protocol Droid *Star Wars: Pinball (2013-2014) - C-3PO, Imperial Officer, Narrator, Stormtrooper, Yoda, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Racer Revenge (2002) - Dax Gazaway, Shrivel Braittrand *Star Wars: Rebellion (1998) - Alliance Headquarters Communications Officer, Imperial Flagship Communications Officer, Pilot 1 *Star Wars: Republic Commando (2005) - Captain Talbot, Trandoshan Slaver#2, Yoda *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) - Crix Madine, Imperial Pilot 2, Rebel Soldier 2 *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003) - C-3PO, Crix Madine, Imperial Pilot 2, Imperial Recruiter, Yoda *Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (1997) - Leebo *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Mercenary Pilot, Wingman 3 *Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing (2001) - Battle Droid, Chancellor Valorum, Yoda *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Yoda *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance (2008) - Narrator, Yoda *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Narrator *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - C-3PO, Narrator, Yoda *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Captain Sturn, JediKnight, Lobot, Stormtrooper Commander *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Rebel Pilot, Yoda *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - M1-4X, CB-08-4, Gratan, Jedi Knight Xerender, Master Vandar Tokare, PO-12 *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - M1-4X *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - M1-4X *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Herald of Zildrog, M1-4X *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Commander Narlock, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Prosk *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - M1-4X *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Commander Beckman, Golov Nakhym, Imperial Officer 2, Nien Nunb *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) - Imperial Officer 1, Rebel Pilot 4 *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power (1997) - Avenger 4, Imperial Officer, Rebel Tactical Officer *Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center (1999) - Announcer, Yoda *Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (2000) - Commander Droid, Gungan Guard 2, Thug 1, Yoda *Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999) - Elan Mak, Slide Paramita *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Barbo, C-3PO, Jym Lang, Prisoner, Thug Leader *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Cin Drallig, Jedi Leader, Neimoidian Brute, Neimoidian Guard, Yoda *The Curse of Monkey Island (1997) - Captain Rottingham, The Flying Welshman *The Dark Eye (1995) - Narrator *The Hobbit (2003) - Kili, Narrator *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Gandalf, Háma, King of the Dead, Rohan Soldier *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Gandalf, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Gandalf *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Him, Professor Utonium *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Professor Utonium, Stanley Whitfield *The Secret World (2012) - Newsreader, Sarge *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Narrator Smurf *The Wild Thornberrys: Rambler (2000) - Darwin *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Darwin, Guard *Thor: God of Thunder (2011) - Odin *Wanted: Weapons of Fate (2009) - Sloan *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Plague Champion *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Plague Champion *Wolfenstein (2009) - Leonid Alexandrov *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Chuck Simms, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Ondore *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Antourion *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Yoda Theme Park Attractions *Jedi Training Academy (2006-2015) - Yoda *Star Tours 2 3D: The Adventures Continue (2011) - Admiral Ackbar *Star Wars: A Galactic Celebration (2017) - Narration, Yoda *Star Wars: A Galactic Spectacular (2016) - Narration *Star Wars: Day at Sea: Summon the Force (2016) - Yoda Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Trailers' *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2009) - Yoda Miscellaneous Voice Work *Disney DVD (2004) - Fast Play Narration Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (214) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2019. External Links *http://www.tomkane.com/ Tom Kane's Official Website Category:American Voice Actors